


Let the Games Begin...

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Distopia AU, LOTS OF FEELS I AM SORRY!, M/M, Most of the characters mentioned will die, Violence, added my own Oc, attack on titan games, based off of the hunger games aswell, hunger games AU (with my own setting though), just though i'd warn you, load of blood, lots of fluff, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where most of earth is uninhabitable, the last survivors of a world war built a huge wall to protect and conserve the only place that humans can live in and for a century, there was only peace.<br/>but then overpopulation became a problem and the government created a way to solve this.<br/>The Titan Olympia Games.<br/>where two boys and two girls from each of the six cities that reside in the wall, must fight for entertainment until only one is left standing and wins with their life.<br/>Jean and Marco live in the crowded Trost District, two best friends with dreams and plans to make it into the big city.<br/>but what happens when the lives of these two friends change and they are sent into the arena?<br/>well, let the games begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Games Begin...

 

On that day. everything changed.

beside a faded and withered looking oak tree, that had branches that hung low like coiled and ancient vines.the tree stood, bent double, beside a small lake. The lake was a beautiful and peaceful sight, reflecting the orange rays of the sun as it set in the west, the darkness of the night slowly engulfing the oak in darkness.

the small insects buzzing grew louder, crickets chirping their songs underneath the stars, creatures of the night stalked in the tall and wild grass beside the lake and the lone oak. a dog howled, a full moon rose over the twinkling stars, constellations dancing in joy of their immortality, looking down on the earth below and laughing at the mortals who slept or worked. the stars and the moon combined their efforts, and made an eery glow that cast down on the scene, the moon looking down on its reflection on the lake, a white disc that rippled on the surface of the dark water.

behind the oak, where a footpath led down to a valley, an orange glow could be seen from afar, a city that had people who worked or slept, going about their lives as the animals and creatures danced. Until a small whistle, -low in pitch- cut through the soft melody of the creatures, who scampered off into the undergrowth of a forest nearby.

on the worn footpath, two figures strolled leisurely.

One was an inch or so taller than the other, with broader shoulders and a dark mop of hair, the other, a shorter figure with a lean build and dirty blonde hair with a dark undercut, took their time as they walked, nothing was said between them, the only sound was of the soft thuds of their footsteps as they neared the ancient oak and the dark waters of the lake. the two figures were still silent as they stepped toward the reflected glow of the moon, the taller of the two settling himself underneath the drooping boughs of the oak, whilst the other stood his ground infront of the lake.

in the silvery glow, more defining features could be seen, they were no longer shadows or dark figures. the two looked like only teenagers, the smaller had sharp amber eyes, quick and calculating, with sharp features and angles that defined his face, from the times he had worked, you could see the definition of the muscles underneath his shirt, making him look almost god like in the glow of silver, the other placed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the gnarled bark of the tree trunk, struggling to find a comfortable position. the boy with the dark hair had large, innocent looking brown eyes, that seemed to glow with warmth and kindness, with splashes of freckles on the taller boys cheeks, he had sharp features, but with a softer edge and a more childlike look to him than his companion. freckles were dotted under his jawline and neck, until they disappeared under the collar of his shirt. the freckled boy also had defined muscles under his shirt from his work, and long legs that crossed over each other as he exhaled into the cool night air.

"Hey, Jean."

the blonde didn't turn around to face his dark haired companion, his sharp, golden gaze set to looking at the horizon beyond the lake.

"what is it Marco?" he replied, his voice soft and laced with exhaustion from todays work. failing in his mission to find a comfortable enough spot, Marco sat up and dusted off some nonexistent dirt from his trousers, then smiled walking to stand beside his smaller friend.

"what do you think will happen tomorrow Jean? d-do....do you think either of us...could be p-picked?" Marco's voice was also soft, his eyes wandered over to look at Jean's neutral expression, Jean huffed through his nose and furrowed his brows, slowly leaning forward and kneeling, Marco followed Jeans movement so he too was knelt infront of the dark water.

The blonde was silent for a moment, just bathing in the sounds that the crickets made and looking up, identifying the different constellations over their heads. "We can't get picked tomorrow Marco....we have a dream remember?" Jean's lips turned up in a crooked smile, bumping his shoulder on his friends reassuringly, Marco tried to return the smile, but the thought of tomorrow weighed on his mind. the freckled teen let out a long, drawn out sigh, then looked over to see amber eyes staring at him. "i know we have a dream Jean but...if we are picked, or if one of us is picked? then what'll happen...i knew i could die if i am to be picked....but...what would i be dying for? i'll only be entertainment for the people in Sina and i-"

Marco bit his lip and looked down, realizing his voice had been growing louder as he talked, Jean turned his attention back to the horizon, glaring off into the distance. "thats not gonna happen Marco!" Jean raised his voice and made a tch noise with his mouth, his dark haired companion bit his lip harder, a small trickle of blood dropping down his chin and onto the heather that they were kneeling on, Marco quickly wiped away the blood with his sleeve.

huffing again, Jean twirled around, clutching his friends shoulders and forcing Marco to look at him. "you won't be picked tomorrow! and i won't be picked tomorrow! we have a dream to fulfill, a plan to get out of here and live an easy life! no more working and cutting down trees! no more fear in being picked for the games every year! we'll be safe and we'll get to the capital!" Jeans voice ripped through the silence of the scene, his voice echoing in Marco's mind as his brown eyes widened.

in a softer and quieter tone, Jean added, "besides....i don't want to fulfill that dream alone..." Marco held eye contact with his friend, then in a sudden movement that caught Jean off guard, he hugged the amber eyes teen close, wrapping his arms around his smaller companion and letting his head rest on Jean's shoulder.

"how many times have you put your name in Jean?"

"why does that even matter-?"

"how many times Jean?!"

Marco cried out in Jeans shoulder, who went very still at Marco's question, he wondered if he should tell his freckled friend or not, since Marco had a tendency to worry over so many things, Jean especially.

"42."

Marco went still at Jeans answer and pulled back, brown eyes wide with worry and concern for his friend. "you....42 times?! Jean, i know your family needs the food but-"

"Marco, it's okay....there are a hundred other names in there, i'll be safe...and it will be unlikely that you'll be picked, you've only put your name in three times."

silence fell over the two teens, a slight breeze picking up and ruffling their hair as they knelt beside each other, the sound of the crickets were gone, and everything seemed to go still. After what seemed like forever of silence, a bell rung out in the distance, signalling that curfew was about to start.

"shit...we need to go Marco, come on and get some rest for tomorrow." Jean stretched his back and let out a satisfied grunt after he felt a pop, reaching his hand for his friend to get up, Marco looked down, then toward the horizon.

"we could run you know." Marco said without thinking, Jean scowled down at his friend for even saying such a crazy idea out loud.

"we can't..and you know that, we'll be shot dead before could even try and reach the border into the country side....we have a plan to get to the big city Marco, we should stick to that." Jean leaned down and yanked Marco up by his right hand, a yelp of surprise slipping out of the freckled teens mouth, causing Jean to chuckle at his friend.

"Jean! please don't try and rip my arm off, i very much like to keep it if you don't mind." Marco huffed and elbowed his friend in the ribs, Marco had a naturally stronger build, so the slight elbow nudge that Marco gave him had Jean gasping, the wind knocked out of him.

"Sheesh Marco, you really need to learn to control that strength."

"S-Sorry!"

the two friends chased each other down the worn foot path and towards the orange glow of the city, not turning back to look at the tranquil place that they were leaving behind.

the only thing going through their minds was the anticipation of being picked for the games.

**Author's Note:**

> OkaY! so this is something new for me, because i've never written a crossover between two things before, and not alot really happens in this chapter, but i wanted to write it anyway and see what people think.  
> hopefully i'll update this soon, i have a tone of ideas for this and i want to see this through to the end.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
